1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved hands-free fishing system and, more particularly, pertains to allowing fishermen to fish with a rod and reel without the use of hands wherein the apparatus will signal a bite by raising a flag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fishing rods, reels and systems of a wide variety of designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, fishing rods, reels and systems of a wide variety of designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of assisting fishermen through variations in known equipment and through a wide variety of methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of devices for allowing fishermen to fish with a rod and reel without the use of hands wherein the apparatus will signal a bite by raising a flag. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,154 to Grahl discloses a tip-up flag device for ice fishing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,269 to Eppley et al. discloses an ice fishing tip-up with indicator light and flag.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,618 to Stoffel discloses an electronic ice fishing system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,243 to Wold, Jr. et al. discloses a fishing automatic tip-Up.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,235,773 to Rinehart discloses a fold-up compact storage ice-fishing rig.
In this respect, the hands-free fishing system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing fishermen to fish with a rod and reel without the use of hands wherein the apparatus will signal a bite by raising a flag.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved hands-free fishing system which can be used for allowing fishermen to fish with a rod and reel without the use of hands wherein the apparatus will signal a bite by raising a flag. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.